1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a beverage that is to be consumed by a human and more particularly to a beverage which is specially formulated to be nutritional and includes retained oxygen gas before the beverage is consumed by the human.
2. Description of Prior Art
The liver of a human has many purposes one of which is to remove toxins from the circulation system of the human body. It is known that oxygen in the circulation system greatly assists in the removal of the toxins. Oxygen is normally supplied within the human body from the respiratory system. However, it has been known that oxygen can also be introduced through the gastrointestinal tract.
People that are involved in sports and other strenuous activities produce within the muscles lactic acid. The circulation system functions in part to remove the lactic acid since it is a toxin, deposit such in the liver, and the liver causes such to be removed from the body. People that are engaged in regular exercise will often state that it is difficult to perform at an optimum level a regular exercise two days in a row. The reason for this lack of optimal performance on the second day is that this lactic acid has not been efficiently removed and there is still some residual amounts within that person's body. However, if increased amounts of oxygen could be supplied within the individual's body, that increased amount of oxygen would enable the individual to perform at an optimal level on the second day as well as the first day since essentially all the lactic acid will be removed from the body.
The function of oxygen within the blood stream not only helps to detoxify the liver but also functions to increase stamina of the human and optimize mental clarity of the human, that is to think better and faster.
Many diseases of the human reduce the oxygen content in the circulation system and cut down on the consumption of oxygen and assimilation thereof throughout the tissues which leads to an oxygen deficiency known as hypoxia. Some of these diseases are ulcers, gastritis, coliris, liver diseases, hypertension and arteriosclerosis.
The ingesting of an oxygenated cocktail has been known in the past. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,045, issued May 31, 1977, inventors Fedotkin et al., in which the preparing of an oxygenated cocktail for human consumption is discussed. However, the aforementioned patent details a process for preparing a large quantity of such a cocktail rather than an individual amount that is to be ingested by a single individual. It is believed that the process of the aforementioned patent is designed to produce a rather large quantity of this cocktail which is then to be consumed by athletes during athletic events which would then enhance the performance of the athletes. One of the problems having to do with preparing a large quantity of the oxygenated cocktail would inherently require a certain amount of time for this to be consumed. The longer the time period and, in fact, any time period longer than two minutes, would essentially reduce the oxygen content of the cocktail to a level where little or no oxygen would be ingested. The larger quantity of oxygenated cocktail requires a group of people and is not practical for single individuals.